Matchmaker Extraordinaire
by Chilaro
Summary: Draco has never believed that he had a conscience, but while on a, not so short, stroll in Hogsmeade with Pansy, he is been proven wrong. He has three! Short OneShot. DHr


**Matchmaker Extraordinaire**

**Summary: **

**Draco has never believed that he had a conscience, but while on a, not so short, stroll in Hogsmeade with Pansy, he is been proven wrong. He has three!**

Draco and Pansy walked down a street in Hogsmeade with their arms linked in a friendly way.

"You know, Pansy, you didn't have to come to Hogsmeade with me." Draco said to Pansy, ever since she stopped liking Draco, she had become more relaxed, and it had done her a lot of good. She no longer looked like a pig; she had a much nicer appearance. She stopped putting so many hair products in her hair, and it looked quite nice. So with black and wavy hair, and an above average face, she was quite pretty, but she had also become very modest, so she wouldn't admit it.

"Oh but I did Draco." Pansy said "You definitely needed some help to pick out your… new robes!" Pansy took her arm that wasn't linked behind her back and made her index and thumb into an 'o' shape with her other fingers branching out, to signal that things were going ok to someone lurking in the shadows.

"I'm getting new robes?" Draco asked confusedly. At this Pansy's hand dropped from behind her back.

"Of course! When was the last time you bought new robes?" asked Pansy in a 'Duh!' type accent.

"Last Hogsmeade visit?" Draco asked

"Exactly" Pansy exclaimed, then she realized what he said "Anyway there is no time to loose in simple chitter chatter, we have to get to the ice cream shop!"

"But I thought I was getting some new robes." Draco asked a bit disappointed but mostly confusedly.

In the shadows a dark figure slapped himself in the forehead, he should have just done it himself, then again, it was Pansy's idea.

"But you already have robes, honestly Draco, you don't need to buy a new set of robes every Hogsmeade visit" Pansy said in a exasperated tone of voice

"Ok what is going on?" Draco asked slightly angrily

"Calm down Draco, why would anything be wrong? Ooh look! Coffee!" Pansy exclaimed while tugging Draco by the arm to the coffee stand.

Blaise finally caught on to what she was trying to do. She was getting him so confused that when it happened he would be more likely to go through with it. Pansy was smart in her own way.

•º˚.¥.˚º•.•º˚.¥.˚º•.•º˚.¥.˚º•.•º˚.¥.˚º•.•º˚.¥.˚º•.•º˚.¥.˚º•.•º˚.¥.˚º•

Half an hour later, Draco was so tired of Pansy that he just let her drag him everywhere, and over half the time, ignored what she was saying. She had started to talk about how she was 'Pansy, the extraordinary matchmaker', or whatever it was, and how she had gotten some people in year five together and such. They were finally near the ice cream shop when he saw her; she was walking towards the ice cream shop talking to her red headed friend. He thought the red head looked at him with a smirk on her face when Pansy exclaimed

"Oh Draco isn't Hogsmeade beautiful today!"

"Err Yeah" Draco replied, surprised about Pansy's sudden outburst.

•º˚.¥.˚º•.•º˚.¥.˚º•.•º˚.¥.˚º•.•º˚.¥.˚º•.•º˚.¥.˚º•.•º˚.¥.˚º•.•º˚.¥.˚º•

"Come on Ginny that was the signal!" Blaise muttered to himself as Draco replied to Pansy.

"You know what Hermione, I'll be right back, just stay here and I'll be back in a few seconds ok?" Ginny said all of the sudden

"Umm sure, do want me to buy you an ice-cream?" Hermione asked in a confused tone.

"No! I mean, no thank you, I'll be back soon, no buying ice-creams until I get back, ok?" Ginny stuttered

"Okay" Hermione said as Ginny walked away.

•º˚.¥.˚º•.•º˚.¥.˚º•.•º˚.¥.˚º•.•º˚.¥.˚º•.•º˚.¥.˚º•.•º˚.¥.˚º•.•º˚.¥.˚º•

Draco was standing transfixed at the girl he had fallen in love with, she was just standing against the ice-cream shop wall, looking the other way.

"_Love and hate,_

_Heaven and hell,_

_You love her_

_She loves you as well."_

A soft voice seemed to say to him.

"What?" He whispered

"_All you want and _

_All you need_

_Right in front of you_

_Can't you see?"_

It whispered again, it was definitely female, and it sounded like small bells tinkling.

"She'll never accept me, and I can't accept her, she is a Mud-blood." Draco told himself and whoever the voice belonged to quietly. "But she is the most beautiful Mud-blood in the world" he sighed.

_  
"You know for a fact, _

_She'll accept you,_

_And in your heart you know,_

_You'll accept her too."_

Who was saying this?

"I wish that was true, but I must fight it because it's not" Draco whispered firmly

"_You can no longer fight it,_

_You can't pretend that you don't care_

_You know that you need it_

_And there she is standing just there"_

The voice seemed to be getting slightly impatient with him.

"_Accept it, you love her_

_Don't say that you won't_

_You can't say I lie,_

'_Cause trust me, I don't"_

Draco's eyes widened, he now simply understood what he never could understand.

"_I can no longer fight it,_

_I can't pretend I don't care_

_I know that I need it,_

_She is so beautiful standing there."_

Draco whispered so very quietly.

"_Heaven and Hell,_

_Love and hate_

_Ask her now_

_Don't be late."_

The voice tinkled for the last time.

Draco looked around for Pansy; she seemed to be looking between a bell shop and a magic megaphone shop. He turned back to Hermione took a deep breath and walked over to her. Behind him three people were standing side by side, observing the scene, arms crossed over their chests looking very smug.

"That seemed to work quite well." Blaise said from the middle of the two girls.

"Nice work with the bells, Pansy 'The extraordinary matchmaker' or whatever it was" Ginny said

"Matchmaker Extraordinaire! But I couldn't have done it without the poem, or the plan, good teamwork!" Pansy said.

"Shall we leave them to it?" Blaise asked the two girls. They draped their arms over their shoulders and turned away from Draco and Hermione. As they walked away, Pansy turned and saw Ginny and Blaise stealing glances at each other. A smirk came across her face as she thought '_Yet another case for Pansy, Matchmaker extraordinaire!'_

**A/N Yes I know that this wasn't very good, but it is the first Hermione and Draco story I've ever written so give me a break, plus it has only been one day since I have joined so yeah… I'm pretty proud of myself.**


End file.
